


What I Want

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [69]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, mildly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Rangiku knows that a relationship with Gin is trouble, but she can't stay away
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 3





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mar 10, and it's about time I gave this dramatic pair a drabble

She knew this was probably a mistake. Nanao had said as much. She just couldn’t help it. When he gave her that grin, she knew she was his.

She was almost positive that he enjoyed sneaking around, trying to hide their relationship from everyone. What may seem like a dangerous game to some was a delightful puzzle to Gin.

He was trouble, there was no doubt about that. In a rare candid moment one night he told her, “You deserve so much better than me.”

“I deserve what I want. And I want you.”

He seemed content with that answer.


End file.
